


The King's Prince

by soggyturtle



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Really Really Gay, criticism is definitely welcome, my first fic for these guys, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyturtle/pseuds/soggyturtle
Summary: Marshall Lee’s face started to disfigure as he yelled, his eyes glowing red “What, were you just gonna fall then?! Plummet to your fucking death? I know you’re not that stupid, princess. Aren’t you the one always going on about how important your kingdom is? Who would take care of everyone if you weren’t here, huh? I-““Marshall-““They need you…I-they need you, Bubba,” the vampire boy breathed out. His features slowly morphed back to normal, the frightening features of a bat returning to smooth, colorless skin.





	

The prince was alone. The harsh winter air caused his normally light pink skin to redden, the chill causing his nose and lips to chap. He ran his freezing hands along each other to generate some kind of warmth through his body.

He sat on the edge of his balcony, legs swinging over the railing as he stared out over his kingdom blankly. The ground below was faraway, a dark looming nothingness that looked as intimidating as it probably was. Sometimes, just sometimes, he wished he could fall into it.

He sighed and squeezed his tired eyes shut as he teetered on the edge. He bit into his lip at the thought of being airborne, and his hand on the edge of the rail fumbled. His body jerked forward and the prince gasped as he almost completely lost his balance.

“Careful, Gumball, careful,” he muttered to himself as he steadied on two hands and pushed himself further back on the railing. He sighed again, this time in reluctance and he squared his shoulders. Thank Glob he didn’t-

A short gasp was all that escaped his body as he tumbled from the balcony, body twisting uncomfortably as he plummeted head-first toward the earth below him. His voice was caught in his throat as he gulped in air while the world around him blurred the closer he got to the ground.

The force of the wind caused his eyes to water and he couldn’t bring his hands up to wipe away the tears. He had accepted that he wouldn’t be able to get back up to the balcony.

That was until something slammed into him from the side and enclosed his body completely in darkness. He struggled against it, pushing the heels of his palms against whatever it was. He couldn’t hear the wind anymore and shut his eyes tightly as he was carried.

His body was laid back against the familiar feeling of his bed in a matter of moments and he started to struggle again and the thing freed him. Two cold hands clasped his face, and he found himself staring into the dark, concerned eyes of Marshall Lee.

“You cool? What’s wrong? Did you _jump_?” the vampire spluttered out, inspecting Gumball’s face with a small crease formed between his eyebrows. The prince smacked Marshall Lee’s hands away from him, clearly irritated.

“I’m fine,” he said and sat up. Marshall Lee glared at him before shoving his shoulders.

“You idiot!” the vampire king exclaimed. He flew back away from the bed and paced (floated, technically) back and forth. “You were going to kill yourself, you know. How stupid can you be?”

Gumball had never seen the vampire express as much or any actual emotion as he was now.  He was too annoyed to care in that moment though.

“How dare you speak to me that way! I am a prince an-“

“Yeah, well I’m a king sugar lips, higher ranking,” Marshall Lee glared, baring his teeth and crossing his arms. Gumball sputtered and reached behind him to throw a pillow at the other boy.

“I didn’t want you to save me,” he muttered angrily.

“Well then, I don’t know who else would have!”

“I didn’t need saving!”

Marshall Lee’s face started to disfigure as he yelled, his eyes glowing red “What, were you just gonna fall then?! Plummet to your fucking death? I know you’re not that stupid _, princess_. Aren’t you the one always going on about how important your kingdom is? Who would take care of everyone if you weren’t here, huh? I-“

“Marshall-“

“They _need_ you…I-they need you, Bubba,” the vampire boy breathed out. His features slowly morphed back to normal, the frightening features of a bat returning to smooth, colorless skin.

The prince was rendered speechless from his friend’s outburst. His mouth had fallen open in a silent gasp as he watched the other boy fume at the carpet beneath his floating form.

Marshall Lee wouldn’t look at him. His wide, teary eyes were locked everywhere but on the saccharine boy and his breaths were heavy even though he needn’t any air.

Gumball stood slowly from his bed and walked with careful, calculated steps until he was planted before the vampire king. He brought two pale pink hands up to cradle the slightly taller boy’s face. He swept both thumbs under Marshall Lee’s eyes, and wiped away the dampness there.

Their eyes met and searched each other’s and wouldn’t stray too far from the other’s face.

“I’m sorry,” the candy prince whispered. Anything above that volume seemed inappropriate in the silence of the room. Marshall Lee closed his eyes tightly and a gentle sob wracked his body. Gumball ran his hands through soft, dark hair and pulled the other boy’s head to his shoulder.

“Shh,” he cooed.

The vampires long arms wrapped tightly around the pink boy’s waist. He burrowed his face in the prince’s neck that smelled faintly of bubblegum. He sobbed until his head pounded from too much tension behind his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Gumball said again.

The vampire pulled back to look Gumball in the eyes and shook his head. “You shouldn’t be sorry, Bubba, I’m the one who yelled at you,” Marshall said tiredly. “I-I didn’t mean to get so angry, please don’t be upset with me.”

Marshall Lee shut his eyes again and his bottom lip began to quiver.

Gumball was confused to say the least. He had never seen the vampire express so much emotion. He was always a wall, no feelings showing besides the occasional amount of annoyance. He always pretended he was fine, like everyone else was below him, but to see the vampire so vulnerable caught Gumball by surprise. His calculating mind began working at top speed.

“Are you sick? O-or drunk?” he blurted out, his mind quickly running through everything that could possibly be wrong with his friend to make him act so differently.

Marshall Lee’s eyes snapped open. “What?’

“It’s just, y-you’re-“

“I’m a vampire, Gummy. Sickness and alcohol don’t affect me how it does you,” Marshall Lee said.

“Oh, it’s just, you never show these kinds of f-feelings, and I’m just confused as to why-“

“Am I not allowed to be emotional?” the other boy snarled.

“What? No, that’s not what I’m saying-“

The taller boy pushed Gumball away from him and stalked toward the balcony. “I’ll be on my way then, and I’ll take my ‘f-feelings’ with me,” he sneered. Gumball sighed exasperatedly.

“Marshall Lee-“  he tried, but the vampire ignored him and prepared himself to fly away. The prince huffed and went to grab his companion around the waist. He got a hold of him and Marshall Lee yelped and they fought for a moment as Gumball tried to drag him back into the room.

“Stop…running…away,” Gumball said as he won their make-shift wrestling match (surprisingly) and tossed Marshall Lee onto his bed. He tried to catch his breath and glared back at the vampire whose eyes were a fire red. “Just tell me what’s wrong! I just want to help!”

Marshall Lee looked away and crossed his arms childishly. Gumball huffed and stepped forward, placing his hands on the other boy’s shoulders. The vampire tensed and shoved the candy boy off of him.

“What’s _wrong_?” Gumball asked tiredly. He fell to his knees before his friend and rested his hands on the other boy’s knees. He sighed and looked up into dark eyes. “Marshall, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I can’t help you.”

“I don’t want your help, Gumball,” Marshall Lee rubbed his hands over his face, tiredly. He looked back down at the prince before him and tried his best to stop fidgeting.

Gumball said, “Well, I don’t know why. If you just tell me, then maybe I can find someone to help you, and then you-“

“I don’t need help! You can’t fix what’s happening to me, okay?” Marshall spit out angrily. “Know why?”

Gumball shook his head.

“It’s because I…”

The candy prince stayed silent as to not scare away the boy in front of him.

“I…I can’t tell you,” Marshall looked away, almost ashamed. Gumball sighed and stood up, walking over to the balcony. He shut the doors and turned back towards his bed.

“Get some sleep then, because I’m not letting you out of my sight until you tell me what’s wrong,” the candy prince said, propping a hand on his hip. Marshall Lee was at a loss for words and turned away from the other boy.

 _Good_ , Gumball thought. _The other boy would stay_.

 But, something in Gumball’s mind told him the vampire wouldn’t be leaving for a long while.

 

 


End file.
